1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for allowing a user to choose between typical and custom installation of third party application software packages on a computer system
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most software packages for use in computer systems include an installation program, with the function to install specific vendor programs either on a storage medium or in memory. The installation program might be used to guide a user through the complex procedure of setting up an application for a particular combination of machine and accessories. Installation programs are necessary for copy protected applications which cannot be copied by normal system commands.
Typically, each third party software application has its own install system or process for installing the application software. This creates a problem of requiring users to install third party software applications individually on the user's computer system. When installing all third party applications individually via different installation processes, the user can be confused as to what third party software has been installed and what third party software has not been installed. Utilization of the third party application installation process generally requires the users to know something about each of the applications that they are installing without any indication of the nature of the application's function other than the title.
Heretofore, install systems have lacked the ability to allow user's to install all third party applications utilizing a single install system. The single install system would provide a common interface for use for the installation of third party software and would allow the users to customize their configuration of third party applications being installed.